


Test

by krys-loves-otome (KrysImeteriHikari)



Series: 100 Words Challenge [6]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pressure Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/krys-loves-otome
Summary: Reader asks Damien to try something she's never tried with anyone before.100 Words Challenge #77
Relationships: Damien Anderson | Izroul/Reader
Series: 100 Words Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611862
Kudos: 7





	Test

“…Is that okay?” you asked, nervous. Whenever you had to explain it, everyone usually looked at you funny, clearly not understanding what it was you were talking about.

Damien, however, seemed to get the general idea and nodded.

“I think I get it. And I promise not crush you on purpose.”

You smiled and nodded, knowing that he wouldn’t.

You laid face down on the bed, cradling your head in your arms. Damien soon came to rest on top of you, his head between your shoulders while his arms surrounded yours.

“Not crushing you, am I?”

“No, just right.”

“Good.”


End file.
